


In Too Deep

by coffeehanjan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is Erwin's new pool boy, M/M, and Levi is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehanjan/pseuds/coffeehanjan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi catches a glimpse of Erwin's new pool boy, and suddenly he starts spending a lot more time at his best friend's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cottontale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontale/gifts).



> So this is a total fantasy of mine, and recently cottontale wrote a [3-sentence fic about it on tumblr](http://foxicology.tumblr.com/post/92490618739/yessssss-i-request-ereri-natch-where-levi-keeps) at my request. Needless to say, I was bitten by the writing bug and had to continue it. I didn't want to use her sentences for my fic, but the overall sentiment is the same. 
> 
> ...I just really needed an AU where Levi shamelessly ogles that beautiful Jaeger booty, ok
> 
> (Rated M for Levi's pervy thoughts)

The first time Levi saw him, he was hung over, pissed off, and chugging a fruit smoothie at Erwin's breakfast bar.

 

The back of the house faced west, so the indirect morning light filtering through the sliding glass doors wasn't _too_ painful. But there was a sunbeam that snuck through the trees overhead to illuminate the most beautiful specimen of a human being Levi had ever laid eyes on.

 

For a split second he thought he was hallucinating— damn margaritas left one _hell_ of a hangover— but as he stood there slurping through his pink bendy straw, his muddled brain finally caught up with him.

 

There was a boy— _man? He looked pretty young_ — walking around Erwin's pool in nothing more than a loose pair of green swim trunks. His toned arms rippled in the beam of light as he cleaned out the pool with a long blue net, and Levi gulped audibly at the sight. His tousled brown hair curled slightly over his ears, framing a cute heart-shaped face with a straight nose and soft-looking lips. And while Levi already wanted to write love sonnets to this kid's muscled, golden torso, it was the eyes that really left him breathless. He knew the instant he caught sight of the shimmering turquoise irises framed by long, delicate lashes that he would cross continents for this man. He was a Helen of Troy for the modern age, an unparalleled beauty born of the gods themselves, coveted by both man and woman alike.

 

Shit, Levi could wax poetic about pretty pool boys all day long, hangover be damned.

 

 

 

Later that afternoon, he bought a new bathing suit that hugged his ass in all the right places.

 

 

 

Erwin got suspicious when Levi tried to casually ask him when the pool got cleaned. Ostensibly, it was so Levi could enjoy the pool at its cleanest. Erwin had an inkling that wasn't _all_ it was.

 

 

 

The following Sunday, Levi was lounging out on one of Erwin's luxury lawn chairs under the shade of an umbrella. He had another smoothie in hand and his favorite Ray Bans on, so he could surreptitiously watch the pool boy work.

 

Levi felt his mouth go dry when the kid wiped sweat from his brow with a sculpted forearm. Strands of hair stuck to his temples in a messy pattern, and Levi wanted to reach out and touch. 

 

“His name is Eren.” The sound of Erwin's voice and the sudden strong grip on his shoulders from behind made Levi jump about a foot in the air. “In case you were wondering.”

 

Levi scowled at his friend and pointedly ignored his smirk. “Who said I was wondering? I'm waiting for the pool to be cleaned.”

 

Amusement laced Erwin's tone. “You could wait inside.”

 

“Not if I want to make sure this shit is up to my standards,” Levi retorted, turning his attention to his smoothie before stealing another glance at the kid. _Eren, huh?_ It suited him. He could feel Erwin's skeptical stare, however, so he locked on to a maple leaf floating around on the glassy blue surface before them. “Oi, kid! You missed some shit over here!”

 

Levi caught the ghost of an irritated grimace in how the boy's jaw tensed, but it was gone in an instant. Instead, he was greeted with a dazzling smile. “Of course, Mr...?” Eren's eyes searched Erwin's for confirmation.

 

“Just call him Levi, Eren. And don't worry about his grumpy attitude— you can clean that area when you get to it.” Levi cursed Erwin's dazzling Captain America smile under his breath and shooed him away as Eren fished out the offending leaf.

 

 

Levi pretended to doze while Eren cleaned out the pool. In reality, he was trying his damnedest to keep from popping a boner when Eren leaned forward to reach for a twig floating in the middle, perfect little ass in the air on full display. Levi tried to keep his lewd thoughts at bay— thoughts of reaching out and grabbing a handful for himself, of massaging the soft mounds with his palms, of running reverent fingers over every dip and groove until the supple flesh trembled under his touch— He tried to discreetly wipe the drool pooling at the corners of his mouth, but he could've _sworn_ he caught Eren smirking back at him.

 

 

“Is the pool up to your standards now, _Levi_?”

 

Levi was glad he had sunglasses on because he was pretty sure that the way Eren breathed out his name left his pupils dilated more than any drug ever could. _Fuck_ , this kid was going to be the death of him.

 

Levi swallowed the butterflies threatening to climb out of his throat and stood up. “Let me take a look.” His voice was embarrassingly rough and deep; he coughed as he set his sunglasses aside. Eren leaned against the net, tilting his head to the right as those brilliant, emerald eyes roved up and down Levi's body. Oh _hell yeah_ , the new bathing suit was a good choice.

 

Levi made his way over to the edge of the pool, dangerously close to Eren. He made a show of bending down, hands on his knees as he inspected the water below. He heard Eren take a shaky breath, and when he turned to look up at him, he was greeted with flushed cheeks and widened eyes.

 

A smirk tugged at the corner of Levi's lips. “ _Not bad_.”


End file.
